Not Gonna Happen
by rubypearl31
Summary: Train is waiting to pick Eve up from school and he sees something that makes his blood boil. What will he do? What will this lead up to? (Pairings: Treve or TrainXEve)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Train arrives to pick Eve up at school only to see a scene that makes his blood boil.

**Discliamer:** I do not own Black Cat or the characters in it.

...

Eve was trying to understand how she got into her current predicament.

She was, at the moment, being dragged by a very angry Train Heartnet, or the Black Cat, famous ex-assassin, to their shared home; that they also share with her adopted father Sven.

Eve looked at her hand that was being tightly grasped by Train's larger tanned one. She let her gaze travel up his arm and to his face: his brows were furrowed, his eyes had a steely glint, his lips where in a pout and he was radiating a deadly aura.

She looked back to the hand. Her mind wandered back to the moment this problem started...

_...Flashback_

_Eve was just leaving school, even though it ended an hour ago. She was her class' female representative and had stayed late for the Student Council meeting._

_She was exhausted by the ridiculous meeting that she finally escaped. It took an hour even though it was only meant to be thirty minutes, but people could not agree and the minutes had dragged on. The meeting did not end well because there were arguments on the theme of the upcoming event and nothing got done in the end._

_Eve sighed, 'I can't wait to get home, today was just too long,' she thought to herself as she left the school building. She felt an odd presence, as if someone was watching her, but ignored it because she was just too tired to deal with it. 'Probably just one of those, supposed, secret admirers that Rubie was talking about. Whatever, I need to get home, Train and Sven are probably back from their last bounty,' she brushed off the feeling and continued to the school gates._

_She was about to exit the school grounds when she bumped into someone. She stumbled back a little and looked up to see someone she, definitely, did not want to see._

"_What do you want, Cain?" Eve felt the urge to sigh again but gave a strained smile. This classmate of hers, Cain, was the male rep and he was a person Eve could not deal with. He was a guy who had a way-too-large ego (it doesn't help when half the female population drools over him) and he, for some reason or another, set his sights on Eve._

"_Well, Eve, I just wanted to see if you're ready for our date?" he questioned, flipping his black hair and giving this cocky smile, as if they actually had plans._

_This time Eve sighed, "Cain, we, and I am clearly stating, so listen, do not have any plans. We are not going out and there is no chance of it happening." Eve had to make it very clear because no matter how many times she rejected him, he would come back each time. Rubie, her friend and confidant, said that Cain gets any girl he wants and doesn't give up until he does._

_Honestly, what does he take her for?_

"_Now, Eve. No need to be shy, I just…" _

"_Have a nice day," Eve quickly said as she stepped around him, not even giving him a chance to finish his statement._

_She thought she was just out of the clear, when someone grabbed her wrist._

_She looked back at the annoyance, which was currently preventing her from going home, and deadpanned._

"_Eve, how could you be so cold? Can't you see how perfect we are for each other," Cain exclaimed as he tugged Eve's wrist so that their persons were just inches apart. Eve leaned away but Cain decided to put his other hand on her waist to hold her close._

_She was now thoroughly disgusted. She barely even talked to him before he noticed her, last month, and now he is acting like they are dating. Even if she didn't have someone she liked she wouldn't go out with him._

"_Cain, let go of me," Eve said, her face was still stoic but her voice showed how serious she was._

"_Eve, I understand that it's difficult to be with someone as charming and gifted as myself, but you, yourself, are one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school and we are perfect together…," he started his pretentious speech again and Eve was, just about, on the verge of smacking him with her nano-hammer._

_Eve heard light footsteps coming closer, 'Great, someone's coming. If anyone saw this, it would surely become a problem. Just imagine what the fan girls would do?' Eve couldn't help her troubled thoughts. After all, this guy was one of the "so-called" elite and he has too many, in Eve's opinion, foolish, girls chasing after him._

_Eve heard the footsteps getting louder. She returned her attention back to Cain and, hopefully, remove him for her person. _

_He had been talking during her entire inner turmoil, "…I think we should start our relationship off on a good note, so how about we get better acquainted with a kiss." _

'_What did he just say? Kiss? The hell?'_

Eve was still staring at her hand that was being held by Train's, it felt much better than Cain's grip on her wrist. His somewhat rough hand fit perfectly around hers and he held it protectivley and gently at the same time.

Eve let her gaze travel up to Train's, now, calmer face. He had no readable expression and Eve was worried he was angry with her.

Now, although he didn't show, Eve wasn't the only one with a whirlwind of thoughts. In Train's mind he was going a mile-a-minute.

Train glanced back at Eve, 'Shit she's looking,' he quickly faced forward again. 'What the hell am I doing?' Train was regretting his actions.

He hoped he didn't have a blush because that would be extremely difficult to explain,

Train was going over what just happened in his head…

_Flashback (Train's point of view)_

_Train was waiting for the Princess after school. He had been a little impatient since the Princess had said she would get out 30 minutes ago, but he could wait. He had waited longer during jobs._

_Train had been leaning against the wall, about ten feet away from the school gates, when he heard a distinctive voice; it was sweet and melodic but for some reason, it seemed more agitated than normal._

_The cat-eyed man knew something was bothering 'his' Princess (he accepted that he was a little over protective over the nano-machine girl, scratch that, possessive). Now, Train knew the Princess could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but be worried over her tone of voice. She seemed annoyed, something he knew of well, but she also sounded troubled. _

_He headed toward the voice and heard another, deeper, voice. Train suspected it was a guy, probably one of Eve's classmates. This was definitely bothering Train but he didn't know if it's because of Eve's troubled voice or the fact that it's a guy._

_Train had finally got a look at the Princess and what he saw, made his blood run cold._

'_Who the… why…,' Train had trouble thinking properly. The Princess, 'his' Princess, was in the arms of some unknown guy. "Cain, let go of me," he heard her say. _

'_Wait… Did she say, "let go",' Train was slightly relieved to know that this scene before him was not by Princess' choice but now he was pissed. _

_The guy, "Cain", started ranting about how he and Princess were "Perfect", which made Train 'perfectly' pissed._

_Train stalked closer to the pair and Princess didn't seem to notice him. _

_The guy was still blabbering about something until Train hear, "…I think we should start our relationship off on a good note, so how about we get better acquainted with a kiss." _

He remembered why he was so pissed off.

Taking another glance back at the Princess, he saw she was staring at her hand.

They had continued to walk home in silence.

Their minds continuing to replay the scene...

* * *

**Rubypearl: How was that?**

**Eve: So did I kiss Cain?**

**Train: No way! Not while I'm there!**

**Rubypearl: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Train: I don't like where this is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Tension arises with Train not liking the scene he had just scene. Will this lead to something interesting?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Cat or the characters in it.

…

The duo made their way into the house.

Sven was not home and wouldn't be back until midnight, so the two would be alone for a while. Not that strange, the two have spent days home alone before. Train would be doing just how he normally is, taking (what appears to be) a cat nap and Eve would read one of her books. Just that, this time, the normal comfortable silence was replaced with an awkward dread.

It was already eight o'clock, they had dinner two hours ago, and things had seemed perfectly normal, to anyone else's eyes. During dinner the two acted like nothing happened and they haven't even mentioned today's earlier incident.

Eve sat on the couch with a book in her hand but she couldn't even read because her attention was completely focused on the cat lying on his back on the couch adjacent to hers.

Her mind wandered back to the 'incident'.

…_Flashback_

_Eve's nano-hair was already standing on edge, ready for attack. Had she not been in school, and Cain not her classmate, she would have already smacked him away. "…I think we should start our relationship off on a good note, so how about we get better acquainted with a kiss."_

_Eve was frozen in shock as Cain leaned in. Shutting her eyes, after realizing what Cain had just said, she prepared herself for the disgusting feel of someone's lips on hers. She flinched as she felt a warm pressure on her lips._

…

'_Wait… this feeling…,' Eve slowly realized that her entire chin was engulfed in the warmth. Something soft, and oddly comforting, was covering her face. Cracking her eyes open, she looked to see Cain's head being pushed away by a hand attached to a familiar black sleeve._

_Feeling the warmth at her back and the arms reaching around her to cover her mouth , and push Cain away, relief washed over her._

_Sadly, the relief lasted only a short few seconds as Eve realized Train just saw the entire ordeal._

_But before her mind could get any farther into panic…_

"_Now I think we will be going," Train said as he gracefully removed his hand from Cain's head and moved the hand on Eve's mouth to her hand._

_The two walked away and Eve thought it was just her imagination that saw Train wipe his hand (that had been holding back Cain) on his pant leg._

…

Train looked like he was sleeping, Eve knew better, and his hands were behind his head that was on the arm of the couch. His body lay across the rest of the couch, with one leg dangling off the edge.

Eve dropped her gaze and desperately tried to read her book.

The silence was killing her.

She knew that they needed to talk about Cain, and the 'almost-kiss', but neither of them had the courage to bring it up. And Eve wanted to know why Train reacted the way he did; he doesn't normally get that heated, especially when it's just a normal person.

A part of her hoped that the reason for Train's anger was the same as her reason for continuously turning down confessions, but she was still doubtful of that. To her Train was nothing like Sven or Rinslet, who were like family, her feelings for him have a much deeper cause.

Eve took another glance at Train, trying to build her resolve. She knew that something needed to be said and just as she opened her mouth to speak…

"Princess," Train said while still having his eyes closed, guess she wasn't the only one who needed to break the silence.

"Yeah," I replied, he still didn't look up, _'He doesn't want to look me in the eye.'_

"Princess… Lil' Princess… Eve," he seemed to be mumbling. Eve thought he was awake but maybe he is half-asleep.

"What?" Eve was confused, _'Did he just say Eve?' _Although hearing her given name coming out if his mouth was something she had once hoped for, for some reason, the sound of her name from his lips sounded weird. Eve realized some time ago that the "Princess" pet-name was something she actually liked.

Train's expression became troubled, "Hn, dammit!" He, making her jump a little, suddenly sat up to stare directly at Eve.

His stare was intense, Eve was little nervous. She couldn't understand what he was thinking, but she was not the only one.

The Black Cat, was more confused about his thoughts than anyone else.

Train had been going over the day's events in his mind since they arrived home. His thoughts had gone from angry threats, towards a certain 'pretty-boy', to what kind of relationship Train and Eve have.

Train had gotten over his anger on the walk home and was, for the most part, mulling over his actions. After thinking about it, he started realize why he was so angry. At first, he thought it was because that guy was bothering the Princess and was about to do something like_ that_ against her will.

His thoughts led him to think about what exactly he felt for the Princess.

Eventually the thoughts led to him realizing just how much the Princess had grown. No longer was she a little child, not that she was an adult, but he couldn't deny the figure and curves she had developed over the years. And she still had room to grow, considering how Tearju looked, not that he was thinking about the Lil' Princess that way.

Lil' Princess… Little Princess… she wasn't so little anymore. Train knew that he could no longer think of her as a child, much less as a little sister. He saw the Princess in the way a man sees a woman and he loved her in the same way.

He suspected and hoped the Princess felt the same way he did, she has started to blush around him recently (but maybe that's just puberty like Sven had mentioned to him before). It was time he started seeing and thinking of her as the young woman she is… but, how does he do that?

Train thought that he should try to call her by her given name, Eve. But for some reason the thought of calling the Princess anything else seemed wrong. After all, she was Eve to everyone else, but she was _his _Princess.

"Train?" Eve gave him a questioning stare.

The cat remembered that he had just called the Princess by her given name and was staring directly at her.

"What is it Princess?" he asked, for some reason after hearing the word Princess she seemed to relax a little.

"Are you…" she started to mumble. Something the strong willed Princess doesn't do often.

"Hm?" he gave her a smile, urging her to continue.

"Are you angry?" she gave him a worried glance then looked back her book.

Train looked a little confused at the question until the days earlier events returned to his mind. His expression started to sour as he recalled why the awkward situation started. Princess had looked back up from her book to see his dark expression and got nervous.

"So you are angry," she repeated he question as an answer. Train looked at her wondering why she was asking it like that. She should be the one angry, after all. He had dragged her away and it was that _boy _that tried to kiss her.

The Princess looked back at her book, letting her bangs overshadow her face, and if Train did not have cat-like senses he would have missed the quiet, "sorry," that she mumbled.

"Why are _you _saying sorry, Princess?" he didn't get why she needs to say it, it should be that "Cain" guy.

"Sorry that you had to help me like that," she looked at Train seeming to be guilty. '_Did she feel bad he had to interfere? Maybe she didn't want him to? Did she actually want to be kissed by that guy?'_ His last thought did not sit well with him but he kept his face stoic, not wanting the Princess to think he was angry at her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Princess. Not unless you didn't want me to stop _what_ that _guy_ was about to do?" His voice held some venom in his voice at the end of his statement, he hoped she wouldn't notice.

Too bad, she did.

The Princess looked up with a forced, according to Train, stoic expression. She knew how to have a poker face but he could always see past it and right now, he could see the worry and nervousness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Sorry," was all she said as she looked back at her book, obviously ending the short, but devastating, conversation.

'_Why did she say sorry?' _Train sometimes couldn't understand his Princess. What made it worse is that he was agitated by the meaning of those words.

'_Did the Princess want to be with that guy? But why did she look so panicked? And why would she say sorry?' _Train let his thoughts wander in the dark again while Eve was panicking underneath the surface.

'_Great, now we're back to the dreadful silence,' _the 'Princess' was stressing herself over her situation once again.

It would seem the two were back to where they were before the conversation.

Eve knew that the awkwardness needed to end but she had no clue what to do. Even after years of being with Train and Sven and spending a year in school, she still had social issues. Sometimes she was at loss for words even with her extensive vocabulary.

Noticing the time, Eve decided she would try to remedy the situation the next day. _'You're just trying to postpone telling him your feelings,' _the little voice in the back of her head said but as true as it was she did need to be at school tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed," Eve said while leaving the living room as quickly as she could without looking rushed.

Had Eve looked back even for a second, she would have seen Train's disappointed expression.

* * *

**Eve: So nothing was solved.**

**Rubypearl: If you want to think that way. I personally feel something great just happened. The kiss has become a cataly…**

**Train: Yeah, I protected the Princess' lips, so there was no kiss.**

**Eve: Not that I needed it.**

**Rubypearl: I was actually talking about something else but whatever… I already have planned to have Svenny in the next chapter. So be prepared. I'm talking about you Train.**

**Train: Wait, why me?**

**Eve: Idiot.**


End file.
